


选择【pinto】 Peter/FDR

by Whoremaster7



Category: Margin Call (2011), This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoremaster7/pseuds/Whoremaster7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter依旧是一个金融师，FDR还是他的特工，原本一个简单的任务，FDR却是上层准备的“礼物”，Peter的性命也遭到了威胁</p>
            </blockquote>





	选择【pinto】 Peter/FDR

“你现在就要走？”Peter盯着从床上挣扎的爬起来的FDR。  
“如果我再不起来直升机就会落在我们房顶你信么”FDR右手握着发烫的手机，他比Peter更想砸了这手机。他的下面还残留着Peter的液体，淫荡的残留在小穴  
“你要这样去出任务？Tuck还不得揍你”Peter偏过头不看那画面，他可不想再硬一次还要自己解决。  
FDR抓起紧致的牛仔裤往浴室走去：“放心，他在阿拉斯加，不然你认为我只会接到一通电话吗？”  
Peter想他这辈子都不会忘，当他的老二还插在FDR的屁股里，当FDR还在高潮的叫着他的名字时，他们被Tuck的电话打断了，那不是一个，那是连环的孜孜不倦的。  
直到他们两个终于被弄得彻底没了性质  
后来FDR狠狠的揍了Tuck一拳  
再后来，Tuck发现自己瞒着妻子得一笔私房钱不翼而飞时，他才想起FDR的男朋友是个金融师。  
最后，FDR告诉他Peter用那笔钱买了一堆的避孕套，顺便慷慨的问Tuck需要的话请随时找我要就好。  
Tuck则礼貌的回敬我想要孩子  
Peter的回忆是被浴室里FDR的呻吟打断的，喉咙中断断续续的声线颤抖，和急躁的喘息声。而Peter此刻能做的却只有用被子蒙上脑袋。老天，他不能操FDR，现在绝对不能  
直到听到房门被关上的声音才从被窝里露出了脑袋。为什么我的男朋友不能是个普通人  
这已经不知道是Peter第几次这么想了

FDR已经坐上了飞机，他将要在天亮时处理掉一个男人。  
一个不知道底细的男人。  
他所掌握的信息只有这个人的相貌，和他所在的酒店。  
要么无聊透顶要么精彩的要死，FDR坚信是这样的  
“老兄，难得没有一起出任务，挺想你的，送来你阿拉斯加的祝福吧”TO Tuck

——让我猜猜你一定又被打断了一场性爱，可怜的仓鼠先生，我这里的任务进行的很顺利，我会帮你查查那个男人

——最好查出来是个有意思的人，这样以后FDR的把妹故事又可以增加一个了

FDR笑着关了手机放在飞机上，拥有一个人的手机你就几乎可以查出他的一切，安全起见FDR是不会带上手机的

整理了领带——够帅

这样之后才可以出发

Tuck端着身边的酒杯开始专注攻略FDR的任务，这在他和FDR发短信之前便已经开始调查了，嗯，一个贩卖毒品的顺便杀过人罢了

Tuck打了个哈欠懒散得躺在椅子上，鼠标向下不经意的滑着——GOD……

Tuck突然从椅子上挺直了身子，睁大了眼睛看着黑暗中的屏幕

Peter在办公室里无聊的转着笔，他一共甩飞了三次，其中一次甩在了他上司的身上，他很高兴上司并没有介意

“Peter，我想出事了”Peter接起电话的前一刻还以为是FDR，结果传来的是Tuck的声音

Peter漫无目的得看着屏幕上的数据：“是因为做到一般萎泄被美妞赶出去了么”

“快闭嘴Peter，是FDR惹上了大麻烦”

Peter停下了手中的笔

“FDR这次的任务不仅是个毒贩，还是个变态”

Peter微微皱了下眉：“FDR对这个应该问题不大”

“确实不大，如果FDR不是送给他的礼物的话”

“什么？”Peter从椅子上站了起来

“我们上面有人被收买了，FDR的一切那个变态都知道”

Peter道：“你肯定”

“伙计，我现在身边有四个死去的同事，我想他们说的不是假的”Tuck找到了一间厕所清洗着自己的手

Peter听着那边的流水声：“你有办法了？”

“不，准确来说一点也没有，而且现在这个时间，FDR应该已经踏进变态的房门了”

“Fuck”Peter正想挂了手机却听着Tuck从那边喊道：“Peter，我想你得快点跑了”

Peter愣了不到三秒，便把手机狠狠地往地上一砸，拼命的往外跑，甚至来不及去等电梯，这是他第一次庆幸自己住得不算太高

而正如Tuck所说

FDR的牛仔裤紧紧的勾出他的臀部，站在男人的面前，他的手枪对着男人的脑门，他只需要熟练的一按，就可以完成任务回家，可他现在什么也不敢做，当“ Peter.Sullivan ”的名字从这个男人嘴里吐出的时候

“你真的很漂亮Pretty”男人笑着直视FDR，根本不在意眼前的枪

“别说的这么恶心”FDR自知没什么用便收了枪别在腰带旁

“我想我会做一些更恶心的事”男人慢慢起身给自己倒上一杯红酒

“比如？”

“比如用皮鞭抽向你的胸口，把老二插进你的淫穴再或者……”男人就像是在讨论公事一样的认真

FDR偏头笑了起来“你意淫的本事倒是不错”

男人撇下嘴耸耸肩：“我只是在告诉你未来”

“毕竟，在 Peter,Sullivan死掉和跪下来含住我的老二相比，我觉得你更会选择第二个 ”男人将手机开成了扩音。

“boss. Peter,Sullivan已定位 ”

END


End file.
